Springtime hopes
by HiDiNgFrOmYoU
Summary: Rin and Shippo meet in a sunny clearing in the forrest. Fluff ensues. Happy late birthday Lissa! Rated Kplus just because I think 5 yr olds might squick at one itsy part ;D


**I spot of fluffy goodness between Shippo and Rin dedicated to _arisflame_ for her belated birthday present!**

**So sorry its late Lissa-sensei. I wuffses you!**

-x-

Shippo wandered through the balmy, quiet western forest whistling to himself as he was spun his top happily.

'_Such a pretty day…I'm glad that stupid Inuyasha and Kagome-chan let us stop for a break today!'_ Shippo thought happily. He stopped as he walked up to a clearing filled with wildflowers and the most curious sound. _'Singing! So pretty too…'_

Shippo crept along the edge of the clearing looking for the source of that enchanting sound. He sniffed as a light spring breeze blew across the area.

"A human!" Shippo exclaimed then quickly covered his mouth. _'Oh no! I bet whoever it was heard me!'_ He thought as the pretty singing stopped.

"Hello? Who is there?" a small high-pitched voice called, one of a human girl child. Shippo ducked down as footsteps neared him. "Are you playing hide and seek?" She asked. Shippo contained a gasp as the pretty voice gained a face and body in his mind. A girl of no more than seven stepped out of the maze of wildflowers. She had crow black hair, a bit of it pulled into a side pony tail atop her head, she was wrapped in a yellow and orange checked yukata and a dazzling smile was on her face.

She knelt down to where Shippo was hiding, "Yay, Rin found you!" Shippo jumped up, having not been paying attention to the girl getting closer. He was scared senseless for a moment and started babbling about nonsensical things. "Who are you kitsune-kun?"

Shippo's babbling stopped and he blushed as the girl's smile became a welcoming one.

"My-my name is Shippo, who are you?" He asked bravely. The little girl giggled.

"Rin's name is Rin. Do you wanna make flower crowns with me?" She asked happily. Shippo's blush got deeper.

"Uh…sure, I'd love to!" Shippo chimed. Rin grabbed his hand and they ran off to make flower crowns.

Together the two tots sat in the sweet dandelions and wildflowers as a warm spring sun shown down on them. Shippo soon learned that Rin took the utmost joy in making hi, blush. She was young and naive but soon found that hugging her new playmate or batting her eyelashes got her interesting shades of rouge on his cheeks.

"Shiiiiippo-kuuuun!" Rin glomped the kitsune from behind and slung a particularly big and bountiful flower crown around his neck versus his head. Rin hugged him tightly. Shippo's face burned bright pink but he laughed along with her.

They stood up and danced together in circles, the now flower necklace looping them both together as they giggled. Soon they became too dizzy to stand and spun into a nearby rock, they tumbled down with the agility of children without harming themselves and sat against it chattering about nonsensical things.

"I like your hair Rin-chan," Shippo mumbled, then gasped and said "The st-style I mean! It is…neat?" Rin giggled again, boys were so silly sometimes.

"Rin-chan likes your tail, Shippo-kun," Rin said in an agreeing tone. Shippo pulled out his top and showed it to her. Rin clapped her hands and exclaimed, "Ooo! That is so pretty! What does it do Shippo-kun?"

"Wanna see?" Shippo joshed. Rin nodded quickly. "Ya' suuuure?" Rin gave him a pout.

"Oh you are jesting with Rin-chan now!" The girl stuck out her tongue in a cute way and then stated "Show Rin-chan please!"

Shippo smiled cheekily and showed how the top spun well on the ground. Rin clapped happily as she watched. "Wanna see somethin' real neat?" He asked genially. Rin nodded fervently. Shippo doused the top with his kitsune magic and soon the top was five times its normal size and spinning up off the ground. Rin giggled shrilly with widened eyes.

"Riiiin! Rin! Is that you? Where are you?" A crass and sharp tone sprang up on the winds.

Rin's face slipped into a blank mask before she jumped up and twirled around a few times.

"Rin-chan has to go now Shippo-kun, we can play again maybe?" She asked a bit sadly.

Shippo's face fell and he stood up to shake her hand but she jumped him in a big hug. "I hope we can Rin-chan."

Rin nodded, "As do I." She turned to leave but Shippo stopped her before she could. "Yes?"

Shippo shuffled his feet a bit before presenting her with the now normal sized top. Rin's face melted from unhappy displeasure into a gentle smile. She lent forward and kissed Shippo on the tip of the nose before taking the top and running off.

Shippo stood gaping like a carp with a deep flush on his cheeks and stood that way until a yelling Kagome caught his attention.

"I hope we can play again too Rin-chan."

-x-

**Well it's short, sweet, and fluffy. Hope you wuved it Lissa. (^0) R&R at will...**

**~Ley**

**(Disclaim all things in the Inuyasha universe!)**


End file.
